The present invention relates to electrical plugs. The conventional plugs are movable and are assembled by means of bolt and nut. Whenever connecting the electric wire, a driver must be used to open the plug and the wire must be bent to wind on the bolt of the copper pole, then fasten the bolt. However, if the winding direction of wire is opposite against the rotation direction of bolt fastening, it is difficult to fix the wire on the copper pole resulting in future loosing and poor contact. Said plug will be loosed after periodical service. With the loosing of the bolt, the plug base may be separated from the copper pole. The conventional plug has been found inconvenient as it is operated, connected and assembled. It is unsafe for using. When maintenance is necessary, a driver of suitable size must be utilized to connect the electric wire.
Also known in the art is a solid and fixed type plug. However, said plug is fixed by filling the electric wire into the plug base. If the copper pole plate is separated from the wire within the plug, the plug will then be out of service. Furthermore, the factory produces such a plug with a specific of wire length which may not satisfy the customer's requirement. A wire that is too long will cause waste, too short will need further wire for its connection. If the fixed-type plug is provided with colored wire, the specific wire color may not satisfy the customer's interest.
The conventional movable plug is formed in that the conducting wire is aligned with the copper pole plate for their assembly. When plugging such a conventional plug into the socket, the plug may easily be pulled out from the socket if there is a draft force acting on the conducting wire.
Having reviewed the above-mentioned defects, the present inventor has improved and disclosed the present plug.